The present invention is directed to a cure method for ink on printed golf balls. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a quick dual cure method for increased durability and adhesion of ink to printed golf balls using both infrared and ultra-violet light.
In addition to traditional play on the golf course, marketing firms have found that personalized golf balls are an effective way to advertise. Golf balls are also used as holiday gifts, party favors, and baby arrival announcements. In each of these situations, the golf ball has some manner of printing on it, whether to show a manufacturer's name or logo, mass advertising or personalized announcements. Consumers, therefore, want the printed image on the golf balls to be durable and resistant to chipping, peeling, or other types of wear and tear.
Current practice for decorating golf balls often utilizes UV curable ink chemistries. Ultra-violet curable ink has been found to have better adhesion performance, faster curing, and longer pot life than other types of ink. However, even using ultraviolet curable ink, the printed ink on golf balls can fade, chip, scratch or completely wear away with repeated strikes to the surface. The ink can also smear or smudge if the ink has not cured fully, ruining the image printed on the ball.
Another problem is that many of the golf balls manufactured today have chemically resistant coatings which effect the ink adhesion. As a result, even the ultra-violet curable inks will not adhere well and can be easily damage or removed.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method to increase the adhesive qualities and durability of a printed image on golf balls, while having limited energy transfer and nominal affect on the performance and properties of the golf ball, and has a decreased overall cure time.